Familia de Nekos
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: Madara aparece con unas orejas de neko y se aclara la garganta: —Maravilloso público, ¿Conocen ustedes la Loca de los Gatos? —pausa dramática—. Bueno, nosotros como bellos e increíbles Uchiha, somos los Locos de los Nekos ¡Y les invitamos a leer nuestras aventuras! Madara sonríe con el pulgar en alto y anima a sus hermanos, Izuna y Fugaku, quienes se golpean la frente con las manos


_he aquí que me vuelvo a reunir con mi amiga del alma Itada_Sasunaru fan para continuar escribiendo sobre el FugaMina, uchihas y nekos._

_*naruto no me pertenece*_

_espero les guste y recuerden el 16 de enero es el dia del FugaMina_

_apóyanos!_

* * *

─¡Qué calor! ─se quejó Madara, dándose viento con un abanico que poseía la misma forma que el símbolo de los Uchiha─. Los veranos en Japón son los peores… ─continuó renegando el hombre, viendo las calles casi desoladas. Se levantaba del pavimento un calor horrible, un vapor que desfiguraba la imagen que el morocho tenía enfrente. Casi se le cerraban los ojos sobre el mostrador, el calor le daba sueño. La falta de clientes a esa hora del día tampoco ayudaba, ni siquiera tenía una mínima distracción. Debía conseguirse una secretaria, no porque la necesitara, sino para tener alguien con quien platicar.

Estaba borracho de sueño.

La veterinaria progresaba muy bien, estaba contento consigo mismo. Había demostrado, que independientemente de lo que escogiera, era capaz de ser el mejor en el oficio desempeñaba.

Pero en el verano, con sus temperaturas y vacaciones, la gente no salía a pasear con sus mascotas, preferían ir al mar y buscarse un buen bronceado. Miró la avenida que se extendía ante sus somnolientos ojos y no vio nada de interés, solo otras tiendas abiertas con sus dueños igual de acalorados que él, si no es que más. Los hogares de alrededor tenían las ventanas abiertas de par en par y Madara apostaría todo el dinero que ganaba en una semana a que todos los ventiladores estaban encendidos.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el vidrio, apoyó la barbilla en ellos y se acomodó en su silla. Sus párpados intentaron cerrarse otra vez.

Sería excelente que un carrito de sorbetes pasara convenientemente por allí. Compraría todo el producto con tal de deshacerse del sueño y ganar un ratito de frescura. Rio al imaginar a un puñado de niños tratando de comprar paletas todos a la vez, empujándose entre ellos y riendo. Hasta los padres asomarían la cabeza y no pensarían mucho en comprar ellos también. Incluso cualquier transeúnte con algo de tiempo y mucho calor cedería unas cuantas monedas por comprar una. El dueño de ese carrito haría una buenísima venta…

Iba a conseguir un carrito, una campañita e iba a vender sorbetes. Estaba decidido y nadie lo iba a detener.

Tal vez le pediría a Fugaku que lo ayudara a vender en su travesía por la ciudad. Lo vestiría de paleta, se vería adorable (como siempre, era su Ku-chan, era obvio), anunciaría con su enojada carita las paletas y conseguiría muchos clientes… Sonaba muy bonito. Después, su queridísimo hermano (sin sarcasmo) lo regañaría, lo acusaría de explotación infantil, le robaría una paleta o un sorbete e iría a desahogar con los mininos del moreno: Itachi y Sasuke. Bueno, a atosigarlos mejor dicho, ya que los dos gatos componían en sus felinos rostros una mueca de fastidio combinada con resignación, cada vez que el azabache los ponía en su regazo. Impresionante pero cierto. Los dos animales parecían tenerle mucha paciencia a ese trío Uchiha.

Era oficial. Su cerebro también se estaba derritiendo. Ahora estaba alucinando.

Sus ojos ya no querían luchar contra el sueño. Serían tan fácil cerrar los ojos… echarse una siestecita y…

Sonó la campanilla de la tienda. Un cliente había entrado.

─¡Buenas tardes! ─saltó el morocho de su asiento y volcándolo, prácticamente gritando al saludar─. La veterinaria _KU-CHAN_ ha sido su mejor elección. Yo soy Madara Uchiha y estoy a su servicio ¿Qué le sucede a su mascota? ─terminó de hablar, observó la estancia y no vio a nadie. Contempló a la puerta cerrarse sola, haciendo repicar la pequeña campanita una vez más─. ¿Pero qué demonios…?─susurró el Uchiha empezando a asustarse, imaginando que algún fantasma quería jugarle una broma fea.

─Estoy aquí, Madara ─dijo una vocecita enojada justo a su lado, haciéndole pegar un cómico salto y sujetarse el pecho creyendo que su corazón saldría volando por los aires.

─Algún día vas a matarme, Fugaku ─le recriminó el adulto a su reciente intruso, tomando la silla del suelo y dejándose caer en ella pesadamente. El niño miró a su hermano mayor con exasperación. Meneó la cabeza en señal de reprobación y colocando en el mostrador una mochilita térmica que traía en las manos, la abrió y sacó dos paletas─. Una es para ti y la otra-

─¡Kyaaa! ─aulló el mayor al ver lo tierno que era su querido hermanito. ¡Le había traído lo que había estado anhelando casi toda la tarde! Inmediatamente dio el grito, tomó a Fugaku entre sus brazos y comenzó a asfixiarlo a base de apretujones cariñosos─. ¡Gracias mi _Ku-chan~_! ¡Eres tan lindo y tan considerado y tan perfecto y tan…!

Yo y mis grandes ideas… se auto-regañó el morenito que sentía peligrar la integridad de sus costillas. ¿Dónde está Izuna cuando lo necesito? un segundo más tarde se retractó, pensando Él se uniría al abrazo… le recorrió un escalofrío.

Justo cuando Fugaku creyó que las paletas iban a caérsele de las manos, Madara lo soltó y lo puso en el suelo.

─Eres un desvergonzado ─reprendió el Uchiha menor a su pariente en lo que ambos desenvolvían su golosina─. Imagina que hubiera sido un verdadero cliente.

─¡Nah! No te preocupes ─intentó calmarlo Madara con un gesto despreocupado de la mano─. Además sólo eras tú.

─No sé cómo le haces ─se sorprendió el moreno del adulto, saboreando su paleta.

─¡Táctica, práctica y buena suerte! He ahí el secreto ─dijo el morocho con solemnidad recibiendo una nueva mirada exasperada. Sólo le quedó reír. Comieron su dulce en silencio y cuando el pequeño terminó, sigilosamente fue a la parte de atrás del establecimiento. Cuando regresó, traía en sus manos un ventilador portátil─. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─inquirió el mayor sorprendido, examinando el aparato como si se tratase de la octava maravilla.

─Está en el cuarto de atrás desde hace dos semanas ─contestó Fugaku pacientemente, conectando el electrodoméstico a un tomacorriente y eligiendo la velocidad de en medio─. Izuna lo trajo ¿No lo recuerdas?

─Ehhh… ─afirmar que no tenía ni idea de que eso había estado allí desde hacía tanto tiempo hubiera sido humillarse, pero como no contestó nada, el silencio le otorgó la respuesta al otro─. ¡No me juzgues!

─¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ─suspiró el infante sacando los cuadernos de la mochila para empezar su tarea, jalando una silla y usando el mostrador como escritorio.

─Lo siento, lo siento… ─se disculpó Madara con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca─. No volverá a suceder ─aseguró. El niño le echó una ojeada incrédula, pero respondió sin interrumpir su labor:

─No importa, si se te vuelve a olvidar, yo te lo recordaré.

¡Es _taaaaan _lindo! gritó el mayor mentalmente con las intenciones de volver a estrujarlo. Se contuvo ya que lo vio realmente concentrado en su tarea, así que lo dejo estar. Con ánimos renovados, Madara fue a revisar el dichoso cuarto para ver si encontraba algún otro tesoro. Obviamente no lo encontró pero ya tenía fuerzas para ponerse a realizar otras cosas.

Mientras el adulto iba de allá para acá, notó que su niño trabajaba rápida y eficazmente. Los cuadernos desaparecían uno tras otro y cuando Fugaku no sabía algo, le preguntaba ocasionalmente a Madara que resolvía su duda. No obstante, el Uchiha más grande sentía que algo hacía falta, que algo no encajaba del todo en la escena. ¿Qué sería? Algo se le escapaba.

─Fugaku…

─¿Hmm?

─¿No sientes que algo hace falta? ─el morocho miró en derredor, tratando de encontrar eso que estaba mal.

─No ─respondió el moreno cortante, cerrando con fuerza el cuaderno en el que estaba trabajando en ese momento─. Tengo sed ─declaró levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose al oasis1 que estaba por allí. A Madara la respuesta le pareció extrañamente evasiva, por lo que no insistió. Se dedicó a buscar solución a su propia interrogante.

Repentinamente, cayó en la cuenta. Sonrió para sus adentros y utilizando la sutilidad que lo caracterizaba, disimuladamente inició una conversación:

─¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a casa?

─Izuna me dijo que no iba a llegar a tiempo a casa, por lo que me tendría que quedar solo y no quería ─dijo retornando a sus deberes.

─Yo creí que te habías apiadado de mi… ─bromeó para sí mismo el morocho. Y que me querías más que a-

─Sé lo que estás pensando ─atajó Fugaku a su hermano, antes de que éste terminara su pensamiento─. Los quiero a los dos de la misma manera.

─¡Vamos! A uno de los dos quieres más. ¡Admítelo!

─Nop.

─Mentiroso… ─murmuró Madara con un aura depresiva y con dos cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos─. Entonces viniste aquí. ¿E Itachi y Sasuke?

─Deben andar vagando y molestando al perro de la vecina.

─¿Intimidan a un perro? Eso es nuevo ─se asustó el Uchiha, les pondría mayor atención de ahora en adelante─. ¿Y… Minato?

Puso en el dedo en la llaga. El morocho lo supo cuando vio al pequeño detener en seco su escritura y quedarse mirando fijamente el papel. Madara carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro, que respingó al sonido.

─Sus padres llegaron a traerlo ─contestó lacónico reanudando su quehacer.

─¿De verdad? ¿Y no te invitó a su casa? Normalmente lo hace.

─Pues hoy no ─dijo el niño, que no levantó sus ojos en ningún momento.

El morocho no siguió machacando, era evidente que Fugaku no quería abordar el tema en ese instante y no iba a ser quien lo forzara a hablar. No era saludable y no haría eso nunca con su Ku-chan.

Tarde o temprano, lo buscaría a él o a Izuna.

O Izuna se pondría en su piel de _mamá gallina_ y…

Mejor no seguía pensando en eso. Eso no era saludable tampoco.

Lo que restaba de la tarde transcurrió con una mayor tranquilidad, ni el Uchiha grande ni el chiquito hicieron referencia a lo platicado. Llegó la hora de cerrar y Madara dijo contento:

─Hora de cenar.

─¿Otra vez tendremos que comer lo que hizo Izu-chan? ─quiso saber el moreno, para preparar su paladar en el peor de los casos.

─No lo sé, pero apuesto que si ─respondió el primero, bastante sincero y colocándole la mochila a Fugaku. Apagó las luces y cerró la veterinaria─. ¿Por qué a él lo tratas bien y a mí no? ─interrogó un poco dolido.

─Es divertido enojarte ─sonrió traviesamente el pequeño, dejándose tomar de la mano al salir a la calle─. Creo que somos muy condescendientes con él.

─Yo sé ─se lamentó el mayor─, pero no le podemos decir que no podemos tragar su comida.

─¡Pero le podemos pedir que compre comida!

─En algún momento se dará cuenta y lo lastimará. Se encuentra muy emocionado creyendo que es un gran cocinero.

─Bien, no diré nada ─prometió Fugaku─. Por ahora.

Caminaron juntos en la noche, con un paso algo veloz ya que querían llegar a casa y ver televisión.

En el dintel de la puerta encontraron a Sasuke, que había estado esperando con antelación la llegada de su dueño y cuando éste puso el primer pie dentro, comenzó a ronronear cerca de sus pies. Los dos Uchiha buscaron al familiar restante, el más pequeño sujetando a su minino entre los brazos. Encontraron al azabache peleando en la cocina, casi quemando algo puesto en la estufa (tenía llamas de un tamaño a considerar), la olla de hacer café estaba pillando e Itachi le hacía compañía cómodamente recostado en una silla, mirando a Izuna sin pestañear. El gato reparó en las personas que acababan de ingresar y alternó la mirada entre Izuna y los demás. Con un vistazo inteligente, Itachi dijo:

"_Si… es un idiota. Pero es mi idiota._"

Cuando, entre los tres humanos, lograron controlar la situación y hacer de cena algo decente, pasaron a comer.

Una vez servido todo -incluida la comida de los nekos-y terminando de agradecer los alimentos, el Uchiha mediano pretendió entablar una conversación:

─¿Cómo te fue hoy, Fugaku? ─Madara volteó a ver a Izuna e hizo gestos de que cortara el tema en ese preciso momento, pasándose el dedo justo por el cuello.

─Bien ─contestó el moreno ajeno a lo que hacía su pariente.

─Oh… Me alegro ─dijo el azabache, vacilando en continuar o no. Miró a su hermano pidiendo una explicación, pero el morocho solo dijo con los labios 'Hablamos después'. El otro obedeció y transcurrió la cena en silencio. Cuando el menor de los presentes terminó de comer, llevó sus platos al fregadero, los lavó y se secó las manos. Se dirigió a las escaleras sin voltear atrás, hasta que la voz de su querido Izu-chan le dijo:

─¿No se te olvida algo?

Fugaku se detuvo, respiró hondo, rodó los ojos y caminó muy lentamente hacia los mayores.

─¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? ─dijo esperanzado de que la respuesta fuese "No".

─Si ─afirmó el interrogado. Izuna puso la mejilla, Fugaku se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Luego se acercó a Madara (que al borde de la euforia) puso la mejilla y recibió su respectivo beso de buenas noches─. Lávate los dientes y no dejes la ventana abierta ─dijo antes de que el chico desapareciera por las escaleras.

─Si, si… ─garantizó la voz amortiguada del moreno. El dueño era seguido por sus mascotas.

Hasta que los dos adultos no escucharon el golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Fugaku cerrada y dejaron de oír ruidos, Izuna no preguntó:

─¿Qué pasó?

─No estoy seguro ─comenzó el Uchiha mayor─. Llegó a la veterinaria con dos paletas, una para mí y otra para él…

─¿De dónde sacó el dinero? ─el otro miró mal a su hermano─. Ya sabía yo de dónde sacaba las golosinas…

─¡Deja eso para después! El punto es que sentí que algo estaba mal y tenía razón. Algo pasó con Minato, cuando mencioné su nombre se puso tenso.

─¿Habrán peleado?

─Te digo que no estoy seguro, lo más probable es que si. Se ve realmente molesto por ello.

─¿Deberíamos hablar con él? ─opinó el azabache rascándose la barbilla.

─Quizás ─dijo Madara indeciso, cruzándose de brazos─. Aún es muy pronto. Yo digo que observemos que pasa en estos días, a lo mejor sólo es una riña entre niños.

─A lo mejor ─le concedió Izuna la posibilidad, al levantar los platos.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

─Esto ya no me gusta ─le dijo Izuna a su hermano cuatro días después, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, discutiendo acerca de la misma situación que no tenía el desenlace que ellos habían esperado. El morocho apoyó los codos en la mesa y enredó los dedos en su larga melena.

Fugaku volvía a casa cada vez más callado, más taciturno y más frío. Esos factores eran comunes en el moreno, pero no hasta el extremo en el que se encontraban actualmente.

─A mí tampoco me gusta, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

─¡Hablar con él! Es obvio que no quiere decirlo por sí mismo, él no va acudir a nosotros. Ya lo hubiera hecho, de ser así ─refutó el azabache con vehemencia, irguiéndose en el acto y con intenciones de subir al cuarto de Fugaku.

─Está bien, vamos ─se rindió el morocho ante la premisa de su hermano.

Los dos Uchiha se dirigieron al piso de arriba, a paso cauteloso y sin hacer el menor ruido. Izuna tocó la habitación del pequeño:

─¿Puedo entrar? ─preguntó, recibiendo en el permiso enseguida─. ¿Aún no duermes? ─preguntó asomando apenas la cabeza en el cuarto en penumbras, observando al morenito acompañado de Sasuke e Itachi, que ronroneaban a sus pies.

─Acabo de acostarme.

─Supusimos que estabas despierto ─dijo Madara una vez que ambos hermanos ingresaron a la estancia.

─¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó el moreno, sentándose en la cama.

─Queríamos hablar contigo ─empezó Izuna, acercándose al borde de la cama del infante.

─¿Hice algo malo?

─No, claro que no ─se apresuró a corregir Madara, aproximándose por igual─. Te hemos notado extraño estos días, estamos seguros de que algo te molesta y nos gustaría que nos dijeras el qué.

─Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿cierto? ─le dijo el Uchiha mediano al más pequeño, acariciando su cabeza.

─Lo sé… ─corroboró Fugaku─. Es sólo que… ─ninguno de los mayores quiso presionarlo, le dieron su tiempo y espacio─. Es… ─no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía cómo decirles a sus hermanos lo ocurrido desde hace algunos días; en cierta forma, la culpa le carcomía y el hecho de sentir un espacio vacío le hacía más desdichado conforme pasaba el tiempo—. Aquel día en que fui a la veterinaria, tuve una pequeña discusión con Minato —los adultos asintieron y le animaron con su silencio a continuar─. No era la gran cosa, solo quería saber porqué su semblante se veía tan triste pero el muy terco solo me evadió las preguntas y eso hacía que me enojara mas ─No recordaba estar muy enojado aquel día, solo recordaba sentir cierto malestar e impotencia al ver que Minato no confiaba en el—. Le grite que ya no me importaba lo que le pasara, y cuando menos lo pensé, sus padres llegaron y vi que la tristeza llenó en sus ojos a medida que se alejaba con ellos ─era capaz de reconocer que había cometido una estupidez y al día siguiente anhelaba pedir disculpas, arrodillarse si era necesario, hacerle cariñitos y verle sonreír pero Minato no llegó a estudiar ese día ni al siguiente—. Debe estar ódienme, no contestan en su casa y la maestra no sabe nada, nadie sabe de él y yo solo quiero pedirle perdón.

A ese punto de la conversación, Fugaku tenía los ojos cristalinos y miró a sus hermanos buscando una solución.

Madara, sin pensarlo, se acostó al lado de su Ku-chan y le abrazó, otorgándole privacidad a las lágrimas del menor.

—Seamos prácticos, chicos. No sé ustedes, pero esto no tiene sentido. Puede que Minato esté enojado, lo cual dudo mucho ya que el pequeño ha comprobado tener una paciencia infinita para con el terrible humor de Fugaku…

—¡Genial, Izuna! ¡Nuestro Ku-chan está deprimido y tú le llamas gruñón!

Izuna sintió -aparte de la mirada molesta de su hermano- la de dos mininos y pudo jurar que Sasuke había sacado sus garras.

—¡Ése no es el punto, tercos! Sólo estoy diciendo que pensemos por un momento y veamos los detalles. Primero Fugaku, dime… Cuando los padres de Minato fueron por él ¿Alguno de sus hermanitos iba con ellos? —el mencionado salió de los brazos protectores de Madara y se limpió las lágrimas, frunció su ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, eso es raro. Ya sabemos todos que Konan y Nagato todavía no están en guardería y Orochimaru ni loco los dejaría solos en casa o con alguien.

Todos asintieron.

—Segundo, la inasistencia de Minato a clases y que los profesores no sepan nada, es un hecho de lo más extraño. Ellos siempre deben estar informados —inmediatamente el azabache dijo eso, Fugaku se paró en su cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado otro en su pijama de nekos.

—Tampoco contestan en su casa… ¡¿Y si le pasó algo?! —jaló su cabello con los dedos.

Madara, como impulsado por un resorte, salió de la cama y contempló a su hermanos y gatos.

—Bien, esto lo que vamos hacer familia: Izuna, tú intentarás llamar de nuevo a su casa y yo buscaré el número que Jiraiya me dio de su trabajo y ustedes gatos, vigilen a Ku-chan. Consuélenlo o aráñenlo, en caso de que se necesario —esa parte Madara la había dicho en broma, pero se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al ver que los mininos habían asentido y ya estaban al lado de su amo.

—¡Oye, dijiste todos! ¡¿Y yo qué hago?! —preguntó Fugaku visiblemente enojado. Ambos hermanos se acercaron al menor y le besaron la frente para luego sonreírle.

—Tú, Ku-chan, solo relájate. Deja todo en nuestras manos y pronto tendremos noticias de Minato.

—Confía en nosotros, hermanito.

Los mayores salieron de su cuarto y Fugaku tomó asiento en su cama, donde sus mascotas no tardaron en llegar y hacerse bolitas en sus piernas. En lo que las manos del moreno acariciaban a los mininos, confiaba en que Madara e Izuna lograrían dar con el rubio.

—Dios, por favor, que Minato esté bien —dijo el niño mientras abrazaba a sus gatos y se dormía de apoco.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Poniéndose en marcha para ejecutar sus planes, el morocho esbozó una sonrisa y susurrando le dijo a su hermano:

—No lo hiciste nada mal, _mamá gallina_…

—¡Oh, cállate! —le espetó Izuna con las mejillas encendidas, queriendo pegarle al idiota de su pariente un buen golpe.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Itachi odiaba ver a su familia sufrir, en especial a su amo. Al ser el mayor, era su deber encontrar una solución y si los humanos mayores estaban haciendo su propia investigación, él también haría la suya. Con el sigilo propio de su especie, saltó de la cama hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

—_¿Adónde crees que vas tonto hermano mayor?_

Itachi no volteó a ver a su hermano, en su lugar miró la luna.

—_A buscar ciertas cosas…_

—_Déjame ir contigo._

—_No, en tus ojos puedo ver que estás preocupado por Naruto _—el neko mayor fue tajante y escogía muy bien sus palabras—, _y siendo sincero, serías un gato en celo que me estorbaría. Además alguien debe vigilar a nuestro amo._

Sasuke gruñó y con agilidad se hizo al lado de su hermano.

—_Solo por esta vez te haré caso y más te vale volver con algo de utilidad._

—_Confía en mi, tonto hermano menor._

El neko más pequeño vio a su hermano mayor saltar hacia el jardín y caer con elegancia para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Para cuando Fugaku se despertó, el sol le daba en toda su cara y la pata de Sasuke le hacia cosquillas en su nariz. El neko y Fugaku se miraron, hasta que Sasuke ronroneó y pasó su rasposa lengua por la mejilla de su amo, quien rio suavemente.

—Anda Sasuke, quítate para que pueda levantarme _—_el neko bajó de su pecho y le observó con sus grandes ojos. El moreno no tardó ni un minuto en cambiarse e ir corriendo escaleras abajo, para encontrarse con sus hermanos y alguna noticia.

—Fugaku, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no bajar las escaleras corriendo? —dijo Madara apuntándole con una cuchara cubierta de yogurt. El Uchiha menor cruzó los brazos con una mirada de disgusto.

—Y yo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no comerte mi cereal?

—Soy el mayor, tengo derecho a comerme todos los cereales —Fugaku por toda repuesta le sacó la lengua al Uchiha más viejo que respondió de la misma forma. El mayor, con cariño tocó el asiento de la silla a su derecha, para que el niño tomara asiento. Al estar sentados ambos a la mesa, Madara por fin habló:

—Ya sabemos que pasó con Minato ¿Quieres saber? —Fugaku asintió y miró expectante a su hermano mayor—. En estos días su familia ha pasado por muchas cosas. Primero Nagato y Konan se enfermaron por una alergia a un medicamento que tomaban para su amigdalitis y los tuvieron que internar en el hospital —el pequeño abrió sus ojos y quedó congelado. Por eso Minato estaba triste aquel día; sus hermanitos eran muy importantes para él y el muy testarudo había querido aparentar que estaba bien. Para ajustar su día, Fugaku le había gritado—. Pero no te culpes, tú no podías saber nada de esto. Ahora lo importante es darles nuestro apoyo y sacar a Minato y Yahiko del orfanato.

—¡¿Qué?! —Madara suspiró y Fugaku pudo percibir cierto malestar en su rostro.

—Todos ellos son adoptados -eso lo conoces- y justamente cuando se presentó la enfermedad de los bebés, tenían visita de un incompetente y homofóbico monitor, que sin esperar explicación les quitó temporalmente la custodia de los chicos a Jiraiya y a Orochimaru —El morenito apretó sus puños y sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas. Sabia que Minato odiaba el orfanato y que no había mejores padres que Orochimaru y Jiraiya. La situación que padecían era injusta—. No te enojes, Ku-chan~ —Madara se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo con otro tazón para servirle el desayuno a Fugaku—. Izuna y yo nos pusimos manos a los obra y ya fuimos a visitarlos al hospital. Les llevamos algunas cosas y el "famoso" detective Izuna Uchiha —el morocho realizó el gesto de las comillas— está haciendo en este mismo momento un escándalo y moviendo sus fichas para que Minato y Yahiko salgan de ese lugar. Ahora come tu desayuno ya que hoy tenemos que hacer varios viajes.

Fugaku asintió sonriente y orgulloso de sus hermanos mayores.

Lo primero en su lista de quehaceres era ir al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Minato y reclamar a Naruto que había quedado al cuidado de una vecina. Al montarse al auto, Fugaku noto que Sasuke le miraba con suplica y que no había rastros de Itachi por ninguna parte.

—Mada-chan —eso llamó instantáneamente la atención del interpelado—. ¿Podemos llevar a Sasuke?

—No creo que sea conveniente… Además ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

—Itachi salió y como ya es un neko grande se puede cuidar, pero Sasuke no. Míralo, está indefenso y solito en nuestra casa —continuó Fugaku, alzando a su gatito entre los brazos, quien le hacia unos tiernos ojitos a Madara.

—No me creo el cuento de esos ojos tiernos, Sasuke —el morocho afiló sus pupilas—. Sé (muy en el fondo) que fuiste tú quien destrozó mi tasa de "_El Mejor Hermano Mayor_".

Dueño y mascota se tensaron y negaron la cabeza.

—No, eso fue un accidente y deja de culpar a mis nekos… ¡Pareces Izuna! —el niño se hizo el ofendido y procedió a meterse en el auto junto a Sasuke, quién también actuó como ofendido.

—Sinceramente, ustedes ponen a prueba mi paciencia y la de mi psicólogo. Van a empezar a pagar mis sesiones de ahora en adelante… —masculló el adulto, posicionándose frente el volante.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos y tocar la puerta correspondiente, la notica que les dieron fue como un balde agua fría.

Naruto se había escapado.

—¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que le explico eso a Minato? —estalló Fugaku, algo alterado, sabiendo que no podía llegar a ver a su amigo con los brazos vacios.

—Mantén la calma, Ku-chan. Se dice que los gatos no se amañan en un lugar, si los tratan mal. Naruto fue un gato de la calle, no debe estar muy lejos. Vamos a buscarlo por los alrededores —el mencionado asintió e impulsado por una buena idea, fue corriendo hacia el auto donde estaba Sasuke y lo dejó salir.

—Vamos Sasuke, busquemos a Naruto —un segundo después el neko olfateó en diferentes direcciones, hasta que sintió aquel dulce olor no muy lejos. Fugaku le siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a un callejón, donde el infante y Sasuke vieron con asombro e ira a varios perros que rodeaban a unos magullados Naruto e Itachi. El minino de pelaje negro intentaba proteger al otro.

—¡Déjenlos en paz! —gritó el moreno lanzándoles piedras a los animalejos, que huyeron ante la presencia del humano—. ¡Madara los encontré! —repitió el moreno la exclamación mientras se acercaba a los nekos y comprobaba que nos les había pasado nada. Primero fue Itachi, que solo tenia un rasguño en una de sus orejas. Cuando quiso comprobar el estado de Naruto, vio con alegría que Sasuke ya lo estaba revisando y que le lamía una pequeña herida en su nariz.

—Wow… Creo que me he perdido de algo ¿no? —dijo Madara al contemplar aquella escena.

Ya estando todos en el auto y dirigiéndose a recoger a Minato y su hermanito, Sasuke le pidió explicaciones al minino rubio.

—_Mi amo fue llevado a la fuerza junto a su hermano fuera de la casa, mientras no estaban los humanos grandes. No pude hacer mucho ya que uno de esos monstruos me golpeó y me encerró en el armario, nya~ _—el gato de pelaje oscuro estaba irrefutablemente enojado; sus ojos lo decían todo, pero se concentraba en acariciar la mejilla de Naruto—. C_uando llegaron los mayores y me sacaron de donde me encerraron, tuve miedo por la mirada que vi en ellos, en especial en la de Oro-sama. Me dejaron con la vecina que me gritaba por todo, aguanté esperando a que Minato volviera, pero al ver que pasaban los días y no volvía decidí buscarlo y me escapé anoche, con tan mala suerte que unos perros me comenzaron a perseguir._

—_Es ahí cuando llegué (justo a tiempo) y logramos hacer huir a unos dos perros. El verdadero problema comenzó cuando llegaron más y tuvimos que ocultarnos. Cuando creímos que ya no estaban muy cerca, nos dispusimos a marcharnos a casa pero nos rodearon…_

—_Nya~ ¡Creí que era nuestro fin, pero Fugaku-nyanpire~ y tú llegaron justo a tiempo! —dijo Naruto ronroneando feliz mientras Fugaku le sobaba la cabeza._

—_¿Ves, Sasuke? Como tu buen hermano mayor salvé a tu novio. Ahora me debes tu obediencia eterna…_

—_En tus sueños, tonto hermano mayor._

—_¿Qué es novio, Sasuke? _—preguntó el más pequeño de los gatos, mirando a su "pareja".

Sasuke se sonrojó e Itachi se moría de la risa_._

—Están algo escandalosos allá atrás.

—Es que están felices de encontrarse —respondió Fugaku mientras veía como Sasuke se iba encima de su hermano.

—Todavía no me explico como Itachi apareció de la nada.

—Te dije que Itachi ya es un neko grande y es un Uchiha, igual que Sasuke y todos nosotros —Madara sonrió sin tapujos y detuvo por fin al auto.

—Bien, llegamos —Fugaku asintió y tomo aire. Rezaba porque Minato no estuviera molesto. Cogió a Naruto en sus manos y cuando iba abrir la puerta, Madara habló.

—Él no debe estar molesto… ¡Ten ánimo y recuerda llenarlo de besos!

—Donde Izuna sepa que me animas de esa forma, te manda a volar hasta tu tumba —le aclaró el pequeño, que divisó al Uchiha mediano parado cerca del auto. El azabache se puso el dedo sobre los labios y se metió en el auto silenciosamente, ocupando el asiento detrás del piloto.

—Jejeje —el morocho sonrió orgulloso, ignorante todavía—. Pero es un secreto entre tú y yo querido Ku-chan.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo Izuna, tronando sus nudillos escalofriantemente—. Mi querido Madara ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de pervertir al niño?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza sonriente y bajó del auto antes de presenciar la riña familiar.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando un _rayo amarillo_ lo derribó y besó sus labios.

—¡Sabía que llegarías y me sacarías de este lugar! ¡Gracias! —El cerebro del moreno se sobrecargó y paso a mantenimiento durante algunos minutos.

—Lo dejaste en "Procesando…" Minato, deja que se recupere un rato —dijo Madara con un chichón muy notable, separando a los niños.

—¡Mira nii-san! ¡Ku-chan trajo a Naruto! —saltó el otro niño que acompañaba al rubio.

—¿Ves Yahiko? Fugaku es el mejor —el mencionado cargó a Naruto y lo llenó de besos mientras asentía.

—Fugaku ¿Qué decimos cuando nos dan la gracias? —le recordó Izuna, que le dio un empujoncito por la espalda.

El pequeño, volviendo a la vida, se sonrojó dignamente e hizo una leve reverencia.

—De nada, antes era mi deber como…

—Novio —susurró Madara con sonrisa picarona (tratando de no ser escuchado por el otro Uchiha) pero Fugaku si le había alcanzado a oír.

—¡Cállate y no digas esas cosas! —en ese instante Yahiko se acercó al morenito y le miró muy fijamente en lo que espetaba:

—Tú cuidar bien de mi manito, _po favor_ —Yahiko hizo una reverencia y Madara se contenía para no carcajearse cual loco mirando a un Minato y a un Fugaku sonrojados.

—¿Ves? ¡Te acaban de entregar la seguridad de tu novio, Ku-chan~! —el morocho no conocía los limites. El azabache pensó en masacrarlo más tarde.

—Disculpa a mi hermanito, Fugaku… No sabe lo que dice —se disculpó el rubio, jalando de las orejas a Yahiko en el proceso.

—No hay problema, por mi parte espero que también disculpes a mi hermano mayor. Porque yo no lo perdono.

—¡Ku-chan~!—se quejó Madara melodramáticamente, abrazando a su enfadado hermanito.

Minato rio como solo él podía hacerlo y Fugaku notó con alegría que _su_ rubio volvía hacer el mismo de antes.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Definitivamente los veranos en Japón eran los peores, ni con el pequeño ventilador y el abanico parecía que el calor disminuyera y lo que le enojaba más que el calor, era que Orochimaru parecía tan fresco a su lado. Bueno, era de conocimiento general que las serpientes gustaban del sol para poder regular su temperatura. Madara rio interiormente con su mal chiste y volvió a mirar a su nuevo secretario.

La verdad era que mantener cuatro niños no era tarea fácil y dado que no había trabajos bien pagados y a la vez flexibles con un horario, la solvencia económica era un problema. No fue fácil convencer a Orochimaru de aceptar el trabajo pero era sorprendente ver a aquel ser orgulloso dejar ese aspecto tan marcado en su ser por sus hijos y acceder a colaborar con su enemigo. Cabía reconocer que Orochimaru era más que eficiente y hasta ayudaba al morocho con algunos pacientes. Sin mencionar que el otro traía a sus hijos la mayoría de veces y entre ellos estaba Minato, que atraía por naturaleza a su Ku-chan. Así podía verle más seguido y llenarlo de su amor fraternal (entiéndase por eso unos abrazos asfixiantes) delante todos, hasta que el menor lo perseguía para golpearlo.

—Cariño, te traje algo —ambos voltearon a ver al peliblanco que traía una deliciosa y fría ensalada de frutas con helado, de la mano de un Minato que corrió abrazar a su Oro-chan.

Tal vez lo malo del asunto era ver el meloso amor de Orochimaru y Jiraiya. Inmediatamente, el pelinegro los recibió con besos (y uno en especial muy sonoro para Jiraiya), mientras Madara se abanicaba con más fuerza.

—¡Hermanito de mi alma, nosotros también te trajimos algo! —el Uchiha se tensó y miró a su hermano Izuna con un recipiente en la mano y a Fugaku con una cara entre pena y alegría.

—Lo hice yo mismo, con todo mi exuberante _amor_ para ti hermanito. Incluso Fugaku también ayudó un poco.

—¡Tan considerados! Déjenlo en la nevera y ahorita me lo como —sonrió Madara forzadamente sin poder ocultar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cabeza.

—¡No seas perezoso! —insistió el otro hermano con una voz demasiado melosa—. Come, además necesito llevarme el recipiente.

Madara observó a todos los presentes, en especial la cara de alegría de Izuna.

"Soy el mejor hermano mayor, soy el mejor" se dijo el dueño del regalo. Madara destapó el recipiente, y sin mirarlo, metió la cucharada y luego se la comió. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que sabia bien.

—¡Sabe bien! —repitió el morocho, queriendo más.

—¡¿Pues que te esperabas?! ¡Gran idiota! —gritó Izuna indignado, golpeándolo en la cabeza para luego hacerle una reverencia a Orochimaru, que portaba una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted Orochimaru-sensei mi comida ha mejorado notablemente.

—fue un placer.

—Se me hace que mi secretario confabula en mi contra —dijo Madara devorando la comida de Izuna en lo surgió un nuevo chichón. En ese instante sonó la campanilla y el primer cliente de la mañana dentro.

—¡Buenas días! ─saltó el morocho de su asiento y volcándolo, prácticamente gritando al saludar─. La veterinaria_KU-CHAN_ ha sido su mejor elección. Yo soy Madara Uchiha y estoy a su servicio ¿Qué le sucede a su mascota?

La anciana ignoró olímpicamente a Madara y se dirigió a Orochimaru.

—Vengo a la revisión mensual de mi Lulo.

Los presentes reprimieron sus risas con éxitos, excepto el diablillo de Fugaku que no perdía oportunidad de reírse de Madara.

–Bien, puede tomar asiento—indicó Orochimaru sujetando el animalito seguido de un molesto Madara, que antes de entrar al otro cuarto, bramó:

—¡Yo soy el veterinario, no tú!

—Es tan divertido hacerlo molestar —dijo la anciana mientras los demás estallaban en risas.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Estando en el amplio baño de la casa Uchiha, después de una merecida cena que organizaron los adultos, Minato y Fugaku compartían la bañera.

—Lamento haberte gritado aquella vez… Siempre me importara lo que pase contigo, Minato —dijo el ojos-negros, sobrepasando la pena que sentía, mientras cogía la mano del ojos-azules por debajo del agua. Minato sonrió y se acerco más a su Uchiha hasta casi rosar sus labios.

—Ya no importa, sabes que siempre te a…

—¡Wiii! ¡Agua! —ese momento escogieron los hermanitos de Minato para lanzarse al agua, haciendo mojar completamente a los demás.

—Creo que esas ganas que siento ahora de estrangularlos, tú la experimentas constantemente —el rubio suspiró y asintió.

—Constantemente pero algo me dice que nunca los cambiaremos por nada del mundo.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

—_Nya~ Itachi-san, solo quiero agradecerte una vez más por salvarme. Ten, te hago entrega de una de mis croquetas de ramen en agradecimiento._

—_¡Gracias Naruto! —_dijo el minino aludido feliz_—. Pero acabas de firmar mi pena de muerte._

Naruto vio como Itachi huía de un muy enojado (y celoso) Sasuke.

—_Debí entregarle una croqueta primero al teme de Sasuke, nya~…_

* * *

_¿que tal?_

_espero le haya gustado_

_gracias por leer y gracias Esther muchas gracias!_


End file.
